


Sad

by Shatterpath



Series: 20 in 20 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:11:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 95
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Storybrooke is full of sadness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sad

It is a constant in our lives, the ache of sadness that comes from loss and regret and sometimes, even circumstances. Even Henry has too much, it lingers in his eyes, despite how happy he is now. Everyone in town shares a group sadness, brought on by my own madness and pain and woe.

I do my best to make up for that sadness when I can, to bring any spark of joy. For any small bit of happiness I have a part in makes me happy too, a healing energy that has no equal.


End file.
